tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Training 101
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Bootcamp }} Overview :; Complete each objective outlined in your mission log L. If you need more information, view the objective in your log. Once you've completed the list, report back to Commander Elvers. Objectives Open your Mission Log L Use W, S, A, and D to move forward, back, left, and right. Drag a weapon from your backpack B to your weapon tray Take the pistol from your backpack B and left-click to drag it to your weapon tray at the lower left. You can use the Q key to cycle through weapons in your weapon tray. Drag your Sprint Ability from your character screen K to your Ability Tray Press K to open your character screen, then drag the Sprint Ability to your Ability Tray. You can also drag certain items, such as med-paks from your backpack to your Ability tray to complete this objective. Use CTRL to access your radial menu All your character windows and game options are available through the radial menu. Take a moment to explore while you're in safe territory. Press C to Crouch Press C to crouch and fire at your enemies from down low to increase damage to your enemies - but be careful! You'll be easier to hit and especially vulnerable to melee attacks when you're crouched! Lock Target on the Crate of Supplies using TAB Move your target reticule over the crate of supplies, then press TAB to lock your target. You can locate the crate by looking for the orange objective indicator in your radar window. Shoot the Supply Crate using Button 1 Button 1 to fire your pistol at the supply crate. If you don't have the pistol selected as your equipped weapon, use Q to cycle through your weapons. Use R to Reload your Weapon Use Button 2 to use your Sprint Ability Use E to cycle through your Ability Tray and select Sprint, then Button 2 to use it. Report back to Commander Elvers Dialogue Briefing Commander Elvers: : Welcome to Foreas, recruit! It's home to the AFS: the biggest, baddest fighting force planet Earth left behind. And that's enough for the pleasantries! : My job is to get you geared up, toughed up, and ready to help us take back our base - and for right now, your job is to listen and do what I tell you. Got it? : I'll update your mission log with a changing list of objectives. Your first objective will be to open your log using the L key! Once you've mastered that, if you have questions about how to complete any further objectives, open your log and read 'em in detail. NOTE: Once you open your log, you'll be in UI mode. This will turn off mouse-look! Use ESC to close any open windows if you want to go back to standard mouse-look mode. : Once you've completed your task list, come back to me and we'll talk about your next mission. Move out, soldier! Report back to Commander Elvers Commander Elvers: : Good going, recruit! You passed those tasks with flying colors! Debriefing Commander Elvers: : You've mastered the basics - all that's left now is a little spit and shine, eh? Walkthrough This easy mission is meant to familiarize you with your basic controls and menues. Elvers instructions will guide you through the mission. Some missions have a location given. To bring up your current location on the UI, type "/loc". # Press L (default key) to open your Mission Log # Use the WASD keys to move forward, back, left, and right. You must press each key at least once. # To drag a weapon to your weapon tray, open you backpack (default key: B) and left-click to drag it to your weapon tray at the lower left. If your key bindings are set to FPS Mode, you can use the Q key to cycle through weapons in your weapon tray. In MMO Mode you can use E to select the next weapon or Q to select the previous weapon. # To place an Ability in your Ability Tray, press K (default key) to open your skills menu, then drag the "Sprint" ability to your ability tray at the lower right. # To access your radial menu, press the CTRL key. All your character windows and game options are available through the radial menu. Take a moment to explore while you're in safe territory. # To crouch, press C (default key). to crouch and fire at your enemies from down low to increase damage to your enemies—but be careful! You'll be easier to hit and especially vulnerable to melee attacks when you're crouched! # To lock target, move your target reticule over the crate of supplies (-218.5,100.3,-54.9), then press TAB to lock your target. You can locate the crate by looking for the orange objective indicator in your minimap. It's at the sandbog row in front of Commander Elvers. # To shoot the Supply Crate, click your left mouse button while you target the crate. In case you don't have your target locked you may have to point your reticle at the crate. If you don't have the pistol selected as your equipped weapon, use Q (in FPS Mode) or Q and E (in MMO Mode) to cycle through your weapons. Even though Elvers doesn't clearly say so, you must actually shoot the crate until it is destroyed for the mission objective to be completed. # To reload your weapon, press R (default key) # In FPS Mode, you can use the E key to cycle through your abilities and then press button 2 to use the skill. In MMO you can not cycle through abilties, but use the keys 1 to 5 to directly activate the skill on the corresponding slot on the Ability Tray. Depending on your selected mode, either cycle through the skills on your Ability Tray until Sprint is selected and press button 2 or press the corresponding key to active the Sprint skill (below the Sprint skill icon on the Ability Tray you should be able to see the key you have to press). # Talk again to Commander Evans. # Notice that the Complete Mission button initially is grayed out. This is because you have to select a reward for the mission first. Simply pointing over one of the two Gloves available will give you a little more information about that specific glove. If you have decided on of the two gloves left click the glove and the the "Complete Mission" button will become available. Notes Complete each objective outlined in your mission log. If you need more information, view the objective in your log. Once you've completed the list, report back to Commander Elvers. NOTE: Keys shown between [ and ] depend on your current key bindings. The game will display the correct key in your mission log, which may be different to the one displayed here. When you have any menu windows such as the backpack window, the skills window, or the mission log window open, you will be unable to turn, use your weapon, or use abilities. To close all windows, press the escape key.